


M/M Chloroform Stories

by JaycenMatthews



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Friday Night Lights, Santa Clarita Diet (TV), Survivor (US TV) RPF, The Challenge (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chloroform, M/M, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycenMatthews/pseuds/JaycenMatthews
Summary: A series of works featuring men chloroforming other men and non-consensual sexual content. I don't condone rape or sexual assault, this is purely fiction so please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.Suggestions for pairings are welcome but not all will be written.





	1. The Challenge Part 1: Taking Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a new project I've had in my head for a while, I plan on writing across multiple fandoms and adding those as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Bananas decides he wants Tony all to himself and takes things into his own hands.

Johnny Bananas hated losing more than anything. He had won The Challenge six times, but lately his luck had turned against him. People loved to say that it was the universe punishing him for the end of Rivals 3 where he had stolen Sarah’s money, but in reality he knew it was just the newer group of competitors who kept getting more and more obsessed with getting him out. He thought that Final Reckoning would turn his luck around. He even had Tony on his team, one of the best specimens of physicality in the entire Challenge. Nevertheless their time had run out and they had been eliminated. The difference was that this time there was a minor silver lining.

He didn’t know what it was about Tony. From the moment Tony had first walked into a Challenge house Bananas had grown attached to him. Tony was sweet, often naïve, and he had needed someone to look after him during the competition. Bananas was there to pull him away from fights, force him to go to bed when he had been drinking, and guide him through the best plays in the game. And yet he didn’t receive any gratitude for his efforts. Tony slept with almost as many women as Cory, including Camila of all people. Then came the betrayal, when Tony had voted him into an elimination and caused him to go home after everything they had been through together. Bananas spent a lot of time being angry after that, hurt that this boy he had given his loyalty to had turned his back on him. If he was being honest, he felt possessive over Tony. He’d put so much time into him, never given up on him no matter how many mistakes he made, and frankly no one else deserved him. Even when he saw Tony with his girlfriend he grew jealous, no one was good enough for him except for Bananas.

Then the current season had come around and they had been partnered together. Johnny had tried to resist opening up to him again, but he couldn’t stay mad at Tony. They spent so much time together, training for the competition and planning moves to keep themselves in the game. When Bananas found himself up at night he would just watch his partner sleep, staring at his perfect form with an attraction he couldn’t deny. He had been so lonely since his relationship ended, but now there was nothing in his way to block his feelings. But they had a game to play so he pushed everything aside as best he could. When Angela flirted with him he reciprocated because it was the smart thing to do, the normal thing to do.

When the game was over they had to spent a couple of nights in a hotel before they could go home. Tony grumbled about them losing the game and retired to his room just next door to Bananas’. But Johnny had forgotten about the Challenge at this point. He paced around his room, his mind racing. There were no cameras, no other contestants, nobody else but them. He felt his blood rushing, his thoughts only on the man in the room next to him. He searched through his belongings until he found the bottle he had snuck past the producers. It was amazing all the things you could find on Amazon, even chloroform. He’d been carrying it around with him for several months now, the result of an impulse buy he made after a wet dream he had. He’d tested it too, it put him out in only a couple of minutes. For a long moment he just sat there with the chloroform in his hand, running through a variety of scenarios in his head. Almost acting on impulse, he stuffed the bottle in his pants to keep it hidden and exited his room. His body was on autopilot as he walked next door and knocked. It didn’t take long for Tony to answer.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Tony asked. He was wearing a tank top that hugged his body, that alone enough to make Johnny’s mouth water.

“I just thought we could hang for a little bit, I’m too wired to go to bed right now.” Tony seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Me too,” he responded, opening the door to let Bananas in. The two men walked into the spacious hotel room and sat on different beds. Bananas was careful to not let himself get too distracted that he stopped paying attention to what Tony was saying.

“The numbers just weren’t on our side this time man,” he told his protégé.

“I just hate that one of those Lavender Losers is going to win,” Tony grumbled.

“I’m not sure who I hate more, them or Team Young Bitch.”

“There is one good side to this whole thing.”

“What’s that?” Bananas asked.

“I’m glad we got to bury the hatchet, brother,” the younger man answered. “I really wanted you to forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you, you’re my best friend in this game.” Tony smiled at him and it warmed Johnny’s heart.

“That means a lot, Johnny, thanks.” Bananas could feel his nerve slipping, and if he kept going he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

“Is it okay if I use your bathroom?” he inquired. “They gave me a really shitty room.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bananas got to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He stood inside for a minute with the door closed, pretending he was using it for its intended purpose. Then he grabbed a small washcloth, holding both the cloth and the bottle in his hands. He peeked out of the bathroom and saw Tony was fiddling with his suitcase with his back turned. Slowly he stepped out and creeped toward his prize with single minded focus. A few feet away he opened the bottle and poured an ample amount of chloroform onto the cloth.

In one swift motion, he clamped the cloth on Tony’s mouth and nose. He wrapped his other arm around Tony’s left arm. Tony’s eyes widened and he began to flail around in a panic. He swung his right arm around, but Johnny moved as he needed to and dodged every hit. Muffled cries for help escaped his lips but they weren’t loud enough for anyone to hear. His legs kicked out and he squirmed, trying to get free. Bananas held him in place firmly, he’d waited too long for this. Tony’s trapped arm pulled at Johnny’s grip and his free hand tried to pry the cloth away from his face to no avail. The struggling was arousing to Bananas, being able to control this strong man turned him on immensely.

“Shh, just breathe it in,” he whispered to the squirming Tony. “Go to sleep, Tony, just go to sleep for me.” Tony jerked around, his socked feet sliding on the carpet floor and his plump ass moving back and forth. Bananas could feel an erection and he began to grind against the back of Tony’s shorts, shuddering as he did so.

This proved to be enough of a distraction for Tony to wriggle free and he fell onto the floor. He was weakened but still conscious enough that it was a problem, crawling toward the door. Bananas knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm around his chest to keep him in place before clamping the cloth on his face again. Tony kicked out at nothing, his arms scratching at the carpet wildly. His breathing was rapid as more muffled cries came out, his muscles contracting as he fought.

“Come on, go to sleep. It’s Tony naptime. Don’t fight it.” The chloroform entered his system slowly but it did begin to drain his energy. His arm movements were slim and his legs did little more than shuffle against the carpet before they stopped moving altogether. His breathing wasn’t as rapid, occasional bursts of panic still detectable, and his cries became more like grunts. After a moment his arm fell limply too his side and his eyes slid closed. The only sign of his consciousness was the sounds coming out of his mouth but those began to fade as well.

“Shhh, good boy, there you go. Go to sleep, beautiful boy.” He continued to hold Tony in his arms as he felt his prize’s muscles relax and go limp, even then keeping him in place long enough to savor his victory. The most handsome jock on the Challenge, and Bananas could dominate him any way he wanted. He delicately kissed Tony on the top of his head before laying him on his back and setting his head on the floor.

“I’ve waited so long for this, baby. I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” Johnny grabbed Tony under his arms and lifted him up, dragging him over to the nearest bed and laying him out on top of the covers. He turned Tony’s head side to side, staring with awe at his sleeping boy. His features had softened in unconsciousness, his mouth slightly agape and restful breaths just barely audible. Johnny learned forward and kissed Tony passionately, lingering long enough to taste every part of his lips. His fingers ran down Tony’s face softly, memorizing every inch he could feel with his touch. Then he began the fun part.

He pulled Tony up into a sitting position and slipped his tank top over his head, letting him fall back onto the bed as he tossed the shirt aside. Tony’s physique was mouthwatering, a chiseled chest lying in front of him ready to be played with. Johnny ran his hands across Tony, admiring every muscle and shuddering at the warm feel of his boy’s skin. He kissed Tony’s abs as he felt him up, moving his mouth back and forth. Deciding he needed more of a taste, he stuck out his tongue and licked Tony’s stomach. He went slowly, first tasting every ab and leaving his saliva everywhere he went. Tony tasted just as he’d imagined in his dreams, sweaty and soft and perfect. Johnny’s tongue moved up, licking every surface until he reached Tony’s nipples. He took a second to rub them between his thumb and forefinger, taking the entire nipple in his mouth and sucking on it while a slight moan came from his throat. From there he dragged his tongue across both of Tony’s pecs and continued to his neck, sucking on that for a good while as well. Finally he came up for air, maneuvering behind Tony so the boy was leaned up against his chest. He grabbed Tony’s thick arms and squeezed them tightly, kissing from his bicep down to his hand. He posed Tony multiple different ways, manipulating the arms of his ragdoll prize and giggling to himself. One hand dragged up and down Tony’s bare torso and his other hand held Tony’s face.

As he enjoyed his shirtless plaything, Tony began to slowly stir. His arms and legs began weakly moving again and a soft sound akin to a whimper escaped his lips. Bananas didn’t panic, picking up the cloth and replenishing the chloroform supply. He placed the cloth over Tony’s face again, with his other hand gently stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony could barely get his arm up a few inches, much less fight back, and the quiet grunts coming out of him weren’t even close to being actual words. In less than a minute he was sleeping again and Bananas knew he was free to continue. He left Tony laid across the bed and scooted down to his legs. Once again he went slowly, feeling every leg hair there was and kissing all the way up to his shorts. He took extra time on Tony’s thick thighs, making sure there wasn’t a spot that went unappreciated. Lifting up Tony’s leg, he deeply inhaled his socks and kissed both of his soles. Deciding to leave the black ankle socks on for now, he lowered his legs and moved upward.

Staring down at Tony’s crotch, Bananas debated leaving his shorts on before deciding against it and working them off. Underneath was a pair of blue briefs that hugged his form quite nicely. Johnny’s eyes were focused on the beautiful bulge beneath him. Immediately he moved his head down and started licking Tony’s bulge over the boxers, enjoying the taste of the fabric and the mouthful of Tony he was taking in. Tony began to get semi-hard but was too out of it to go full tentpole, that would come later. Once he was satisfied feeling and tasting the bulge he got up and gently rolled Tony onto his stomach. He didn’t want to violate his boy just yet, but there were other ways he could get off. He buried his face deep into Tony’s beautiful bubble butt, suction cupping every taste he could get for several minutes. When the back of Tony’s underwear was soaked and Johnny had rubbed against every part of the soft cushion, he took his own shorts off. This was the most erect he had ever been and he intended to take full advantage. He got on top of Tony and began grinding his cock up against Tony’s ass, putting as much force into it as he could manage. With every grind he felt more blood rushing to his dick, rubbing back and forth with increasing speed. It didn’t take long before he spent himself nearing climax, thrusting a few more times against Tony before he orgasmed. He pressed his stained underwear against Tony’s ass a couple more times before laying fully across him. His tongue moved over Tony’s back and he kissed every muscle, leaving every part of his prize covered in sweat and saliva.

He laid there for several minutes, long enough that Tony once again began to wake. This time he was conscious enough to ask, “Johnny, what’s going on?”

“You’re mine now, Tony,” Bananas answered. He grabbed the cloth again and Tony vaguely processed what was happening.

“No Johnny, please-“ The cloth covering his mouth cut him off and he began weakly squirming. He was able to put up more of a fight this time, trying to pull Johnny away and kicking out at nothing. But he was still weakened and while Johnny was on top of him he had total control. His hand not holding the cloth was on top of Tony’s head, combing through his hair as his cries for help faded again and he relaxed in Johnny’s arms. It pained him to hear Tony’s fear, but he just didn’t understand yet. Until then, with his work done he lowered Tony’s face to the pillow and got up. It took him a second to find something suitable but he managed to find some tape to secure Tony’s wrists and ankles, testing the bonds just in case before placing several more pieces to cover his mouth. Now he wasn’t going anywhere. Johnny spooned his boy, content to go to sleep knowing Tony would still be his when he woke up.

“Now I just have to figure out how to get you home,” he whispered. But this would be decided later, at the moment he nuzzled into Tony’s neck and breathed a sigh of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely my favorite work I've written so far! This one will have more chapters for sure. I have a separate fic just for this one on The Challenge fandom called "The Kidnap" if you want to check that out but all chapters will be posted here as well. Suggestions always welcome.


	2. The Challenge Part 2: Blindsiding Bananas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a continuation of the Challenge story arc, don't worry I am working on fics for other fandoms as well and should have one soon. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this!

Miraculously, Bananas had been able to sneak Tony home with him through a combination of bribes and luck. A missing persons report had been filed but it was basically useless as the last place he’d been seen was in a foreign country and there was no security footage for them to find. So two weeks past with nothing but a lot of confusion and a few dedicated Twitter detectives wasting their time combing through the internet looking for clues. Meanwhile Tony was spending his time at Bananas’ home.

That morning, Bananas went downstairs and into the guest room where his prize had spent the night. As he mostly was alone when not filming Challenges, he’d let Tony stay in the guest room out in the open. He came bearing a fresh plate of eggs and bacon and when he entered he saw Tony tied up but ungagged and very much awake.

“Brought you breakfast,” he said cheerily as he entered.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Tony snapped, pulling at his bonds with all his might before giving up. As Bananas sat on the bed next to him he tried to pull away but Bananas kept him near by force.

“You need to eat to keep your strength up,” Johnny responded, unfazed. “Or you could take another nap for a while and see if you’re hungry when you wake up.” Tony quieted down, he hated nothing more than the feeling of the chloroform entering his system and the helplessness that came with being knocked out. Johnny would refrain from using it frequently unless Tony was misbehaving or there was company. At first he would attempt to escape every time he woke up, but after multiple instances of being put to sleep again he was starting to resign to his situation even if his manners hadn’t changed. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and Bananas fed him bit by bit, stroking Tony’s head as he did so despite the young man’s resistance.

When he was satisfied with how much had been eaten he set the plate aside and turned his attention to Tony’s body. The last couple of weeks he had kept Tony dressed only in briefs and socks. Every day he had to knock Tony out at least once to give him a long bath and change his clothes, but he never dressed him all the way because he enjoyed his boy’s physique too much. He squeezed Tony’s pecs and kissed him from his neck to the middle of his torso.

“My beautiful boy,” he whispered. Tony turned away in disgust.

“Fuck you, I’m not your boy. I’m not your friend either, you sick freak.” Bananas was wounded but tried not to let it show.

“You’ll come around. I know it’s a lot to accept, but I take care of you here. I haven’t violated you once, even though I could if I wanted to. And once you behave you won’t have to stay tied up anymore.”

“I’ll never do that with you,” Tony spat. Johnny eyed his crotch and smiled warmly, wrapping one arm around Tony to hold him in place.

“I know what you need.” He grabbed Tony’s bulge and started rubbing it up and down slowly.

“What-what are you doing? No, stop.” Tony squirmed but Johnny was too focused to lose control of him.

“It’s okay, you’ll feel much better when I’m done.”

He continued massaging Tony’s package, noticing that despite the young man’s protests his underwear was sticking up prominently. His own cock became hard as well and his breathing was faster, causing his movement to quicken also. He began jerking Tony off, feeling the dick in his hand even over the briefs. Tony kept resisting, but he couldn’t help but moan quietly the faster Johnny was pleasuring him. His muscles started to contract and Johnny could feel that he was close. Moments later Tony let out an exhale and cum stained his briefs, causing a rush of pleasure in Bananas as well. When it was done he nuzzled into Tony’s neck and kissed him a few times.

“See, I told you that you would like it,” he mumbled. To his disappointment, Tony merely seemed distressed.

“No, no, I didn’t want it. That’s not fair, I couldn’t help it.” Bananas ran his hand across Tony’s thigh, ignoring his words.

They were suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang and both men looked up. Bananas had been careful up to this point to plan on every time someone would come to the house so he was never caught off guard. He didn’t have his chloroform on him and could see the renewed fight in Tony. “Help!” the boy shouted. In a panic, Bananas cold-cocked him across the jaw and he flopped sideways, unconscious. He hated hurting his prize but he’d make it up to Tony later. In case he woke up he took off one of Tony’s socks and shoved it into his mouth, hiding him under the covers of the bed. As he went to the door and opened it, he was shocked to see Shane standing there with his usual smirk.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, his thoughts on the knocked out beauty in the other room. The room was shut but he still didn’t want to take any changes.

“Calm down, Johnny,” Shane replied, pushing his way inside. “I came here to bury the hatchet. Everyone’s so freaked out about this Tony thing there’s no point in petty fighting right now.” On any other occasion, Johnny might’ve been willing to listen to Shane’s words but right now he was fighting a wave of panic.

“Okay,” was all he could get out.

“How are you holding up?” inquired Shane.

“Fine, he was a good guy but he was just my partner,” Bananas forced out semi-convincingly.

“Really? What about that bromance shit that was all over social media?”

“Come on, you know about playing it up for the fans. We were friends, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” Shane nodded, seeming to understand. There came a thud from the guest room. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared back into the guest room.

Shane wasn’t quite so gullible, of course he knew that Bananas had Tony somewhere around. The others may have bought into the thin alibi that Bananas had presented, but the only story that made sense was that he had done something while they were in the hotel together. He’d noticed the sad obsession with Tony for a couple of seasons. So he’d driven all the way to visit as an excuse to do some snooping and this was his chance.

He started by roaming around the living room, searching the cabinets and everything he could open. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but he knew what he was hoping for. Next he went into the kitchen, looking under the sink and behind every stack of plates. Since Bananas hadn’t come back yet he quickly moved upstairs. Realizing that Bananas’ room was a likely place he went in there first. After doing a thorough check under the bed and in every dresser drawer, he was starting to think maybe there was nothing interesting to find. But he proceeded into Bananas’ bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet purely on whim. And there it was, no doubt the bottle of chloroform hidden away was the knockout tool that Johnny had been using. Shane grabbed the bottle and a cloth left on the shelf beside it before hurrying downstairs. Satisfied, he sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Johnny to come and find him.

“What are you doing?” Bananas asked upon walking into the living room.

“Just making myself comfortable,” Shane answered, keeping the bottle and cloth hidden behind him.

“Look, Shane, it’s just not a good time right now.”

“Yeah I totally get it.” As Johnny turned around to lead him to the door Shane put some chloroform on the cloth and set the bottle on the coffee table, standing up. Without warning he grabbed Johnny and tackled him onto the couch. He used his weight and one arm to pin Johnny’s arms down and clamped the cloth down tight. Johnny struggled wildly, attempting to throw Shane off or free his arms to get some leverage. His feet flailed about but did little except uselessly rub against the couch. He turned his head from side to side but Shane never failed to keep the cloth in place. He could feel Johnny’s muscles wriggle and stare into the man’s eyes as he panicked. Shane kissed his neck without losing his grip, gradually aware of Johnny’s weakening. His feet stopped kicking and his muscles slowly relaxed, the fear and realization that the tables had turned evident in his wide eyes before they slowly slid closed. He continued weakly grunting for a few minutes, a couple of last twitches as he slipped into slumber. Shane climbed off of him and gazed at his sleeping nemesis. There was so much he wanted to do but he had some things to take care of first.

He walked into the guest room and pulled down the covers, uncovering a bound Tony with a sock sticking partway out of his mouth. His words were muffled as he pleaded for help from Shane. “Kinky,” Shane quipped with a sneer before pressing the cloth against Tony’s face. The boy thrashed and grunted repeatedly, but it took little work to put him out. With that done, Shane lifted him over his shoulder and with effort carried him upstairs into Johnny’s bedroom. As he did so, he couldn’t help but clamp his hands on Tony’s perky ass and get a sneak preview of the fun he was going to have. Eventually he’d have to find somewhere to hide them before people came looking for Bananas, but he at least had several hours with two hunks all to himself. He took Bananas upstairs next, squeezing and feeling his ass the entire way.

Once both men were laid out on the bed, Shane climbed on top of Johnny first. The man was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, but Shane wanted to get him out of those as quickly as possible. First he ran a hand across his toy’s face, brushing the layer of stubble and sticking his tongue deep into Johnny’s mouth. He pulled Johnny forward and yanked his shirt off, letting him fall backward heavily. His mouth glided across the bare chest, first enjoying the taste of Johnny’s chest hair and nibbling lightly on his pecs. His abs weren’t as defined as Shane would like them to be, but he still licked each and every one and even darted his tongue into Johnny’s belly button. He played with his chest for a while longer, tasting everything one final time before moving downward.

Johnny had white socks covering his feet, but Shane quickly removed them and tossed them aside. He had a thing for bare feet and so he softly dragged his fingers over Johnny’s. He massaged the sole of Johnny’s right foot and kissed it before doing one long lick across the length of it. Each and every toe went into his mouth and he sucked on them, moaning with delight. Both of Johnny’s feet were soaked when he was done but he decided it wasn’t enough and scooted sideways to where Tony slept. He pulled off the remaining sock and admired Tony’s thicker feet. As with Johnny he licked all over Tony’s feet, spending extra time on his big toes. Just for the hell of it he tickled Tony’s sole a little, causing Tony to stir slightly. Johnny also began to move sluggishly. Shane got off the bed and jogged to the bathroom, grabbing a second cloth. He doused both and began to chloroform both Tony and Johnny at the same time. Both kicked their feet, Tony limply pawing at Shane’s hand before his face softened and he quickly slept again. Johnny took a bit more work, trying to get off the bed and jerking his head around. Soon though he as well quieted and stopped moving. Shane took Tony’s foot and rubbed it against his own crotch, causing a swift erection. After one more taste he returned to Johnny.

He pulled Johnny’s shorts off to get a look at what was underneath, small but tight white briefs revealing a nice package. Shane knew that even with the man unconscious he could get Johnny’s banana out to play. He started by caressing it, softly stroking the bulge up and down until it was semi-hard. Then he began licking Johnny’s cock over the underwear, working his mouth around it and using his tongue to enjoy the fabric covering the erection. Johnny shuddered and began twitching, prompting Shane to speed up.

“Tony…” Johnny mumbled, still dreaming but registering the pleasure. Shane would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so close to finishing him off. He continued until he heard a groan come from Bananas and then moved his mouth away as the man orgasmed. With a smirk he planted another kiss on Bananas’ package and then flipped him over.

First he allowed himself to massage Johnny’s nice back muscles, pecking the small of his back and tracing up his spine until he got his prize to shudder again. Then he began to grind forcibly on the firm ass of Johnny, thrusting hard and grunting with each time his cock hit the back of his briefs. It didn’t take long before he was about to finish, and at the last second he pulled his pants down and let loose all over Johnny’s back. There was nothing more satisfying than having his greatest nemesis, the “famous” Johnny Bananas, and reducing him to his toy. Only one thing remained that Shane really wanted to do before he would leave with them, but he had to wait a little while before he could do it. So he went and grabbed some tape, strapped together Bananas’ arms behind his back and then tying his ankles as well. When this was done he rolled him over again and climbed onto Tony. He worked Tony over for several minutes, tasting his beautiful chest and sucking on his neck, every inch of exposed skin being felt by his fingers. Tony slept through all of it, breathing softly as Shane gingerly stroked his cheek and combed through his hair. After a long while, he heard stirring beside him and his smile grew wide.

“Shane?” Johnny asked, still groggy. As he began to come to, he realized that Shane had a half-naked Tony in his arms and began struggling furiously against his bonds. “Get your fucking hands off of him.”

“I don’t think I will,” Shane answered, one hand dragging down Tony’s torso to just above his crotch.

“He’s mine, Shane!” Johnny shouted, a mix of rage and hurt.

“Actually, both of you are mine now. What delicious irony, big man Johnny Bananas, and now you’re nothing more than my bitch.” He pulled his pants down and Bananas squirmed even more.

“Wait, please,” he pleaded desperately. “Don’t do this to him. Do whatever you want to me, but don’t violate him. Please.”

“Or… I could just do both,” Shane answered. Before Johnny could reply, Shane shoved the man’s shorts into his mouth and he could only grunt angrily.

He scooted out from under Tony and pushed the young man onto his stomach. As he made eye contact with Bananas, he pulled Tony’s underwear down and slapped his bare ass. Bananas screamed as loud as he could but could only watch as Shane penetrated Tony and gasped at how good it felt. He didn’t even bother to be gentle, thrusting roughly with both his hands on Tony’s cheeks. Quicker and quicker he went, riding the boy until he was covered with sweat and close to orgasm. He didn’t bother to pull out, releasing into Tony and then scooting backward as he panted and savored his victory. There was nothing more perfect than Johnny’s glare of hatred, tears having slipped down his cheeks.

“You know what the best part is, Johnny?” he asked playfully, knowing the man couldn’t reply. “If you didn’t take him in the first place, I couldn’t have done that. Who do you think he’ll hate more?” He pulled the shorts out of Johnny’s mouth.

“When I get out of this I will kill you,” Johnny growled, although this only amused Shane.

“Promises, promises.” Shane pulled Tony’s underwear back up and grabbed the chloroform. As a last insult he poured some directly onto Tony’s crotch. Before Bananas understood what was happening Shane grabbed him and shoved his face directly into Tony’s underwear. He put all of his weight on Johnny, who kicked at Shane to no avail and shook his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to break free. He kept Johnny’s face buried in Tony’s crotch until he felt the man slump forward and pushed him limply aside. He kissed Johnny’s pecs and then planted a deep wet kiss on his lips.

Not long after, Tony showed signs of waking and Shane clamped the cloth on him again. After a few soft grunts and some slight shuffling, he faded. Satisfied, Shane left his boys for a minute and started grabbing things he’d need to take with him. First he packed a suitcase full of Johnny’s clothes, since nothing of Tony’s had been brought he’d need to shop for the boy at a later time. He grabbed Johnny’s phone and his keys, packing everything into his car. The chloroform and cloths stayed in his pockets. Lastly he retrieved his hunks, carrying both downstairs. He had to make sure no one was watching before he took them outside and bundled them in the backseat. Thankfully his windows were darkened so no one would be able to see inside. It would be a long drive, but then he’d have both of them to himself forever. Still, only two beauties seemed like a small prize in the grand scheme of things. Now that he had the chloroform on him, there were no rules saying he couldn’t grab some more boys to hide away. This could be the start of a fun journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions are welcome and feedback is appreciated!


	3. Santa Clarita Diet: Enslaving Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel decides to give in to his impulses too and Eric is his unfortunate victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of uploads, I have a few ideas I've been working on. I was binge watching this show and got this idea out of nowhere. Hope you like it!

When it came down to it, Joel could still say he loved his wife. Him and Sheila had been through so much that there really wasn’t anything that could happen at this point that would change that. But if he was being honest, dealing with her condition had created strange feelings in him that he didn’t quite understand. He wanted something else. It wasn’t until one random day that he figured out what, or who it was exactly that he wanted.

Eric had been hanging around their family for a long time, and Joel had gotten used to his endearing awkwardness, his submissive personality, the way he was just always there. And even though he’d never say Joel liked that he did whatever he said. That small feeling of control over him, control that he didn’t have anywhere else. Yet he still wanted more, every day he looked at the boy and grew more and more enamored with him and he wanted to control him in every way. He kept dreaming of a way he could have both his wife and Eric at the same time, and he knew there had to be a way somehow. So he went back to the shady mortician and paid a good deal of money to have him procure plenty of chloroform. After everything that had happened, his impulse control had lowered as well and he was ready to act.

His chance came on a day that Sheila and Abby decided to go out and have some mother-daughter time. Joel was restless at home by himself, until the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. As fate would have it, there was Eric, shy grin on his face and all.

“Hi, Mr. Hammond,” the boy said cheerily. “Is Abby home?”

“Not right now,” Joel answered, a plan quickly forming in his head. “But it’s good that you’re here. There’s something that I wanted to show you.”

“What is it?” Eric asked, his head slightly tilted.

“Follow me, I’ll show you.” Without question, Eric was right behind him as he went down into the basement. He was so naïve, so trusting, that Joel couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. As they entered the basement, Eric looked around for something out of place with confusion.

“I don’t see anything,” he noted.

“It’s in that tub,” Joel assured, gesturing over to a red tub that he knew was empty since Sheila finished off her latest victim. He quietly moved to the cabinet and opened it, grabbing the bottle of chloroform and a dish rag. As he poured some of the sweet smelling liquid onto the rag, Eric’s back was still turned as he stood over the tub. He pulled it open as Joel approached.

“What’s supposed to be in here?” he inquired. Joel swiftly grabbed him and held the rag firmly over his face. Eric’s eyes widened and he began to squirm rapidly. Despite his desperate attempts to pull the rag away, he was a skinny kid and wasn’t able to put up much of a fight. Joel arched his back and lifted the boy off of the ground completely, taking away what little leverage he had. The frightened cries coming from Eric sounded more like muffled squeaks, his feet kicking frantically at the air.

“Shh, don’t struggle,” Joel whispered, holding him in place. “It’s okay, buddy, just go to sleep.” Eric continued to hold on for a few minutes, trying to pry Joel’s hand from his face and weakly shuffling his legs. Joel could feel him relax as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious, his sleeping form hanging there limply. He was in total control of his body and couldn’t help but feel aroused. Slowly he lowered the boy to the floor and laid him out on his back. He grabbed some rope and tied up Eric’s wrists and ankles. He thought about gagging Eric, but the quiet snore coming from his agape mouth was too adorable for him to get rid of it and the girls wouldn’t be home for a long time anyway. Now it was time to play with him.

First he untied Eric’s sneakers and slipped them off, underneath his feet were covered by white socks. He took a deep inhale of his soles and massaged both his feet, kissing the cotton covering his toes. He moved up his jeans, feeling up his legs. As he knelt over Eric’s chest, he pulled off his plaid overshirt and chuckled at the Doctor Who T-shirt he was wearing. He pinned Eric’s bound arms above his head and started nibbling on his neck, continuing up to his cheek that he tasted with one lingering lick. As he wrapped his mouth around Eric’s lips and kissed him passionately, he began to grind his cock across Eric’s crotch at the same time. He moaned into Eric, it felt like all of his pleasure centers were being satisfied at once and he never wanted it to end. But the boy began to stir in the midst of Joel’s enjoyment. He considered knocking him out again, but decided to climb off and let him come to a little. As Eric started waking up, he looked at Joel with fear and confusion.

“Joel, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m just having fun, kid. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.” Eric struggled frantically trying to get loose.

“Let me go, I want to go home,” he pleaded.

“I am your home, Eric. I’m going to take care of you.” Eric began attempting to crawl away and Joel had to grab him by his legs.

“No, let me go! Somebody help me!” Eric shrieked. Joel responded by roughly grabbing him and holding him down on his back. He clamped one hand over his mouth and squeezed Eric’s throat with the other.

“How can you be so ungrateful?” he snarled. “You’re my boy now, mine! I can do whatever I want with you.” Eric was powerless underneath Joel, clearly struggling for air and his expression begging for mercy. Finally he released the boy and he coughed as he sucked in breaths, still pinned on the ground.

“P-please don’t h-hurt me,” he stuttered out.

“That’s up to you Eric,” Joel answered. “I don’t want to hurt you, and if you’re a good boy you’ll be completely safe. But I can’t let you go.”

“I won’t say anything, I p-promise,” Eric choked out, barely able to speak.

“No, you won’t. If you try to escape again I’ll have to put you to sleep for good, and then I’ll let Sheila eat all the evidence. All I have to do is cut your head off and she won’t even notice the difference if she’s hungry enough. You don’t want that, do you?” Eric shook his head and Joel whispered, “So you’re going to be a good boy?” When the boy didn’t respond at first, Joel grabbed his face again and growled, “Answer me.”

“Y-yes s-sir,” Eric replied.

“Atta boy.” Joel patted Eric on the chest and climbed off of him, grabbing the chloroform and replenishing the amount on the rag. “Now you’re going to take a nap. So just breathe in and you won’t feel anything.” He placed the rag over Eric’s face and Eric did as he was told, breathing slowly in and out as the gas entered his system. Joel ran a hand through his hair, cooing, “There we go, that’s my boy.” Eric gradually began fading again, his eyelids fluttering before staying closed. His limbs went limp once more and his head fell again Joel, who kissed him gently on top of his head.

As he laid Eric back out again, he pulled the boy’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Eric wasn’t muscular by any means, but there was still some slight definition in his physique that pleasantly surprised Joel. He shuddered at the soft touch of Eric’s skin, running his hands across his torso. He leaned over and dragged his tongue from the boy’s stomach to chest, even slurping on his nipple for half a minute. When he was done he moved down to Eric’s pants and undid his belt, unzipping his jeans and pulling them open. Eric was wearing white boxers with polka dots. Joel decided not to pull his pants down all the way and just work with what was available. He took Eric’s package in his hand and began to stroke it up and down at a steady pace. Eric at first only grew semi-hard but Joel felt his erection shoot out, barely able to contain the amount of blood rushing down there. He kept working his boy over for several minutes, noting as the chloroform began to wear off that Eric’s package expanded more and more, quiet groans coming from his mouth. Joel worked faster, determined to finish before he was awake. Soon Eric came inside his boxers and Joel grinned. 

He stood up and went to go grab a towel to clean his boy off, though Eric began to open his eyes during this process. As he started processing what happened while he was unconscious, he panicked and wriggled around. Joel noticed this and ran over to calm him down. Eric swung his tied legs and sent Joel sprawling onto the ground. Before he could get up Eric was using the support beam to stand and attempting to hop away. Thinking fast, Joel scurried after him and caught up partway up the stairs. He wrapped one arm around Eric’s neck and dragged him back down the stairs, securing him in a sleeper hold.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” he asked. “Now I have to get rid of you. I really loved you.” Eric wildly jerked around but with his restraints he could only do so much. Joel tightened his grip to cut off Eric’s air supply faster, choked grunts coming from the boy. He had tears in his eyes, terrified as he registered Joel’s words. Joel held him firmly as his arms ceased to swing about, his legs buckling beneath him. Then he was out.

Of course he couldn’t follow through with his promise, taking the life of his boy was something he couldn’t bring himself to do. But he knew that he couldn’t leave him in the basement anymore. As carefully as he could he scooped Eric up in his arms and carried him upstairs, leaning him against the wall next to the front door. He scoped out the neighborhood first, ensuring there were no nosy people to see him put Eric in his car. When it was safe he took Eric outside and stuffed him in the trunk. He swiftly ran back and grabbed Eric’s clothes that had been left behind. Once everything was stowed away he got into the driver’s seat and took off. It would take some time to find a permanent place to store him, but the storage unit would be safer than the basement for now.

It didn’t take long for Eric to be reported missing, Sheila and Abby very distressed that they didn’t know what had happened. Theories ranged from running away to Ramona returning to kidnap him, but Joel was content knowing that he had Eric right where he wanted him. The boy would come around to understand his rules, it would just take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have some more chapters soon, as well as a possible continuation of The Challenge story. If you have any suggestions, I can't guarantee I'll write all of them but I welcome any possible ideas.


	4. 13 Reasons Why Part 1: Banging Bryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Porter decides he needs to kidnap some wild cards to protect his reputation. His first target is Bryce, and who says he can't have some fun at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of chapters I've been wanting to write, and this one came to me first. Hope you enjoy it!

The tapes were going public. Porter knew that there was increased attention on him and he was beginning to panic. If people started to blame him for the death of Hannah Baker, then he could never work as a counselor again. He knew he was good at his job, and he knew that he would do anything to keep it. So he began to plot how to take care of the some loose ends, hopefully taking a few rogue pieces off of the board would lead to the whole matter blowing over. There were two boys in particular that Porter could see as being problematic, albeit for different reasons.

Bryce Walker had been a thorn in Porter’s side for many weeks now. He was a sociopath with no signs of guilt, responsible for so many of the terrible things happening either directly or indirectly. Originally Porter had thought that threatening him would do the trick, but he continued to harass and intimidate people. So he knew that kidnapping him was the only way to go. That was how he ended up standing outside the Walker home late one evening, a bottle of chloroform hidden in his coat. He’d been observing the house for days, figuring out a time when neither of the parents would be home. Once he was confident they would be gone for a while, he parked his car and walked casually up to the door. After he knocked it didn’t take long for Bryce to answer.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded with a frown.

“I was supposed to meet your mother here,” Porter lied with ease.

“Well she’s not home.”

“Perhaps you and I could have a conversation then, smooth things over.” Bryce looked suspicious but Porter was careful not to panic.

“I’m going to call her,” the boy said defiantly. He turned around and grabbed his phone, giving Porter the opportunity to step inside and take out the chloroform. He poured plenty of the chemical on a cloth and then stepped toward his unaware target. Before Bryce could dial a number, Porter held the cloth over his face and the phone clattered to the floor. He quickly closed the front door and gripped Bryce’s arm with his other hand as the teen started struggling. He was fairly strong, thrashing about and trying to pull out of Porter’s grip. He worked to pry Porter’s hand from his face but the man tightened his grasp. Porter held Bryce’s face against his shoulder so it was harder for him to jerk his head about. The boy’s legs slid on the floor back and forth and he twisted his body around, loud grunts coming from his mouth.

“Take some deep breaths, Bryce,” Porter whispered. “Time to go to sleep.” Bryce continued fighting but the chloroform was taking hold with every accidental breath he took. His fingers were fumbling trying to pull the cloth away, his thrashing less effective as he expended energy. His head turned left and right, sharp breaths audible as the cost of all his struggling. He used his remaining effort to kick off the floor and backwards, sending himself and Porter into the wall. This was enough to get Porter off, but Bryce ended up on his hands and knees. Porter could tell he was getting weaker.

“Somebody help!” the boy cried out to nobody. He attempted to open his mouth again, but Porter crouched over him and reapplied the cloth to his face. His cries were muffled, not as loud as before, and Porter had an advantage over him in this position. His legs shuffled against the floor in an attempt to regain footing, but it was no use and they soon fell limp. As he softly pawed at Porter, the man was holding him up and his strong form was able to do little but swing to either side and lose more energy. His breaths became quieter, his muffled cries fading into soft mumbles, and his eyes slid shut. When Porter was satisfied that he was asleep, feeling the teen’s arms loosen and his muscles relax, he dropped Bryce unceremoniously on the ground.

“Not so tough now, huh?” he asked his resting young foe. Part of him wanted to just carry Bryce out to the car and leave, but there was something about seeing him sleep that affected Porter. The boy was handsome, no doubt about that, and he’d always been in the position of doing whatever he wanted to vulnerable girls. It seemed only fair that Porter teach him a lesson, but this wasn’t a good place. He wrapped his arms around Bryce’s torso and lifted him up, dragging him outside to the pool house. There he deposited Bryce on the couch and stepped back to get a good look at him. The teen was dressed in his varsity jacket still as well as jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers.

Porter started by removing his jacket and tossing it away, taking one of Bryce’s thick arms and feeling his biceps. He found himself planting a kiss on the boy’s muscles, doing the same down the length of his arm to his hand. He posed Bryce a couple of times and made him flex just so he could feel everything before pushing him aside and moving down to his feet. Off came the sneakers and his black socks as well, his bare foot in Porter’s hands. The man was strangely turned on by having Bryce as his plaything so he was just acting on pure sexual instinct at this point. He rubbed Bryce’s foot against his cheek, taking deep inhales while caressing the shape from heel to toes. He lightly lapped at the heel and then licked his sole multiple times. All of Bryce’s toes went into his mouth and he sucked on them for a moment before finally setting his foot down and proceeding up to his belt.

“This feels pretty good,” he told the unconscious Bryce. “Let’s see what you’re working with underneath.” He unbuckled Bryce’s belt and pulled it off, unbuttoning his jeans and working them down to his thighs. Bryce had tight purple briefs on, his bulge evident. Porter cupped his package in one hand and rubbed his thumb over everything, his own erection stiffening with each second. He leaned over and took Bryce’s dick in his mouth, bobbing up and down until he’d made a purple tentpole and then working his way around the boner with his hand. He continued to jerk him off even as Bryce slightly stirred, moaning softly. It didn’t take long before his legs convulsed and his briefs were stained. Porter yanked his jeans the rest of the way off and then pulled out the cloth again. He used one hand to hold the boy’s face in place and clamped the cloth down with the other. Being only barely conscious, Bryce was still weak. His bare legs dragged back and forth on the couch, his arms wearily grabbing at Porter. The sounds coming from his mouth were gentle and even, his eyes only half lidded for a moment before closing again. Porter kissed him on the forehead as he slumbered once more, letting his head fall to the left.

Having bought a couple more minutes, he slipped Bryce’s shirt off and admired his full shirtless physique. He tongued both of the boy’s pecs and sucked on his nipples, saving his stomach for last and enjoying every inch. He went down to the legs he’d neglected earlier and lifted one of them, enjoying how smooth it felt. As he took his time to taste everything from his ankles up to his meaty thighs, he made sure nothing was missed. It didn’t take long for the small amount of chloroform he used to wear off though, and Bryce soon began to move again. This time Porter decided he wanted to leave him awake for a little bit. He used Bryce’s belt to secure his wrists, then pulled off his own belt to restrain his ankles. Finally he took both of the boy’s black socks and shoved them into his mouth before sliding him onto the floor. Bryce gradually came to and started to roll about attempting to get free.

“Look who’s awake,” Porter said. Bryce tried to shout obscenities at him but they just came out muffled. Porter rolled him onto his stomach and grabbed his plump ass tightly, causing Bryce to grunt louder and try to wriggle away. “You know you deserve this,” the man told him. “And such a cute boy too. I wanted you to be awake for this.” He held Bryce down with one hand on his back and leaned over, taking a mouthful of his clothed ass. He spent a long moment kissing and tasting both cheeks before he decided there’d been enough foreplay and pulled his own pants down. As he slid the teen’s briefs down, the grunts of defiance from Bryce turned to grunts of fear and panic. He desperately started to crawl away but Porter dragged him back and got on top of him. As he entered Bryce, the grunts became sounds of pain. He let each cry motivate him further, enjoying his control and giving in to the physical pleasure he hadn’t felt in a long time. His speed quickened and he kept going, finishing with a loud gasp and then pulling out. He gave Bryce a final smack on the ass and then slid his briefs back. The boy was still struggling but not as much, having been firmly humiliated.

Porter swiftly grabbed the cloth and replenished the chloroform, once again covering Bryce’s nose and mouth. The teen’s legs could do little more than contract and extend, kicking up and down hopelessly. Porter held his head up by his hair and enjoyed grinding up against his muscular back. Bryce’s restrained wrists swung about, his angry yells dissolving into subtle groans and his body going limp. Porter let him fall and stood up, grabbing his prize’s clothes in a bundle and taking them out to his car. He came back for Bryce, taking a final minute to feel him up gently before lifting him over his shoulder and carrying him out. He hadn’t figured out where to store him on a long term basis, but for now he’d be satisfied keeping him around as he planned his next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to make some more parts to this as well as continue the Challenge soon, and there will be other fandoms coming. Bryce felt like a natural first pick, let me know if you liked it and if you have any suggestions for pairings feel free to comment!


	5. Survivor Part 1: Needing Nick Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff begins picking his favorite contestants and kidnapping them for himself, starting with Nick Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching the latest season of Survivor and I wanted to write this. Let me know what you think!

Jeff had been running the show for many years, and he knew he was in a position of power. That position came with certain perks, and every time he found himself getting bored he would test those perks to see what he would get away with. But there was one thing he had always wanted to ask for but was afraid to speak it out loud. He’d never considered himself gay, but so many years of seeing shirtless men show up to immunity challenges forced him to admit that he did find some of them attractive. Of course when he was home with his wife he would never act on this, but while they were on the island perhaps certain rules could be altered. And so came his newest perk, his pick of the contestants to take for himself. He was astonished that he hadn’t been fired when he asked, and even more surprised when they decided to allow it, but they would do anything to keep him on the show.

Nick Wilson wasn’t as built as some of the other contestants, but his physique looked good and that charming smile was desirable to Jeff. He’d do nicely as a prize if only Jeff could figure out the perfect time to take him. The contestants were always in groups, so this would take a little bit of patience and a little bit of luck to pull off. As it happened, his Kentucky cutie woke up early one morning to go idol hunting by himself. Jeff made sure he was in the area, a bottle of chloroform and a bandana already on hand. 

Nick ended up by the well and there was no one else awake at that time. Jeff crept forward slowly, pausing every time Nick got suspicious and looked around. Soon he was right behind him, pouring some chloroform on the bandana. He wrapped an arm around Nick’s chest and covered his face with the bandana as Nick’s eyes widened in panic. The younger man began twisting his body, his chest contracting and wriggling about. His left arm was pinned by Jeff and his right clawed at the bandana to get himself free. He kicked his feet at the wall and tried to kick backwards at Jeff but ended up almost tripping. Jeff held him up and rocked him back and forth, pecking at his ear with his lips.

“Go to sleep, Nicky,” he cooed. “Breathe it in, just breathe.” Nick loudly grunted and groaned, his muscles getting weaker as he bucked his body and scuffed his legs on the sand. Soon his feet started to give way and his knees slowly buckled. His panting became softer and slower, his arm sliding down until it hung limply. Jeff continued to hold him as he eased into sleep, kissing the top of his head and lowering them both until Nick was resting in his lap. Then he took the bandana away and looked down at his prize. Nick had his button up shirt on as well as his orange swim shorts and red, white, and blue socks covered by his sneakers.

Jeff knew he had to move fast before any of the other contestants showed up, so he lifted Nick over his shoulder. He clamped his hands on Nick’s ass as he walked, feeling him up as he anticipated the fun ahead. He walked all the way along the beach until he reached his own trailer. Inside he had everything he needed during the filming process, his own bed, his own shower, plenty of space. He was eager to get started, but his boy had been living in squalor for weeks and needed to be cleaned first. So he set Nick on the floor and worked at unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him to a sitting position to get it off and tossing it aside. Nick’s hairy chest was glistening with sweat and Jeff shuddered as he touched his exposed skin. He couldn’t help but to take one taste, licking his pec before moving down to his shoes. As he untied the sneakers and lifted them off, he buried his nose deep in Nick’s socks and inhaled. Then he slid the socks off, deciding to save them for later instead of discarding them, and stood up. He left the swim shorts on, heaving Nick up and dragging him over to the shower. He removed all of his own clothes before turning the water on.

The shower cascaded over both of them, droplets of water pouring down Nick’s body. Jeff lowered him again and grabbed the bodywash, squirting some on his hands. He started scrubbing Nick’s torso, rubbing up and down his chest and delicately working his hands around his boy’s arms. He lifted and turned him around as he needed to in order to clean everything, making sure to wash all the soap off when he was all covered in suds. Applying some more to his hands, Jeff continued at Nick’s legs. He spent extra time caressing his feet, feeling in between each of his toes and making sure all of it was cleaned. Lastly, he used shampoo and poured some into Nick’s hair before massaging his scalp thoroughly. As he washed all of it out, he took Nick’s face in his hands and kissed the younger man passionately for a long moment. Finally he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

He spent a few minutes wiping down every part of Nick, toweling off his legs and his chest and being extra gentle drying his face. It was at this point his prize began to stir, his legs retracting and his head squirming slowly. Jeff dragged him out of the shower and over to the bed, plopping him on the sheets before climbing on top of him. He put more chloroform on the bandana and clamped it over Nick’s face. The boy did little to fight, shuffling his legs and lifting up his hands only to give in when Jeff pushed them down again. Sleepy moans came from his throat and his eyes never fully opened, soon going limp once more. Jeff leaned down and began dragging his tongue over all of Nick’s bare chest. He tasted his chest hair, suckled on his nipples, and stuck his tongue inside his belly button. Then he put his mouth on Nick’s happy trail and planted multiple kisses following down to his shorts.

“Not too bad,” he told the unconscious cutie. He gripped all of Nick’s package in his hand and then began to knead his bulge with his fingers. He massaged his boy’s semi-hard erection through the orange fabric, feeling it up and down until he was jerking him off at a decent page. Since Nick was still under the effects of some chloroform, Jeff knew he’d have to work harder to get him off. He wrapped his mouth around the bulge and began to lick around it, alternating between pleasuring him with his tongue and caressing him with his hand. Nick’s soft breaths began quickening, so Jeff smiled and picked up the pace. As he gave a few final licks, Nick groaned and came in his shorts. This didn’t appear to wake him up as he made no further noise and relaxed immediately.

Jeff moved down to his feet and took all of his toes in his mouth, washing them with his tongue and playing with each of them. He rubbed Nick’s foot against his own crotch and then his face, tasting everything from his heel and the top of his soft foot to his soles. Then he climbed up and laid on top of Nick, burying his face in his neck. He listened to the younger man’s quiet snoring, nibbling on his neck and kissing his cheek. For several minutes he just laid there and enjoyed his boy. But sadly it was not to last as Nick began to squirm again, able to regain his senses more this time. Jeff swiftly replenished the chloroform and held him down as he reapplied the bandana. Nick thrashed about, his hips jerking up and down and his legs flailing every which way. Jeff looked straight into the panicked eyes of his prize, aroused by the squeaks of desperation coming from his muffled mouth. Knowing he was trapped under his legs, his head able to do little but turn side to side, Jeff moved his free hand from Nick and grabbed his own cock. As Nick watched with terror, he jerked himself off on the struggling body beneath him. He panted heavily, quickly getting harder and harder. Nick began to fade again, his legs collapsing to the bed and his arms doing less to get free. His pleading eyes were fluttering, his squeaks losing their volume. As he ceased moving, Jeff climaxed and ejaculated onto his Kentucky boy’s chest. Since he didn’t need the bandana for chloroform anymore, he wiped up his mess and shoved the bandana into Nick’s mouth. He grabbed a roll of duct tape, wrapping one strand around his mouth and the back of his head. He then wrapped up his wrists and ankles. 

Climbing off of Nick, he felt him up for a few minutes more. Touching his chest, his soft feet, his impressive bulge. Then he went to grab his walkie talkie, signaling to the rest of the crew that he was done. Assistants came to help him, fitting an oxygen mask over Nick before lifting him into an inconspicuous box. Jeff gave him a final kiss on the head before it was closed, marked to be shipped back to his private residence in America. The other contestants were told a phony story about a poisonous bite that had required immediate evacuation, a missing persons report filed by the show to cover up its tracks when he didn’t return home. Nick was left in a brand new storage area, where Jeff could visit and chloroform him whenever he wanted. And though he knew he wouldn’t settle for one, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy having more fun with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, any feedback is appreciated! My goal is to eventually be updating once a week or more, so look for the next chapter optimistically next weekend.


	6. The Walking Dead: Sleeping Shane

Daryl saw Shane with his sexy muscles sleeping in his tent, his beautiful eyes hidden from view. It wasn't fair that Lori got all his attention, she didn't appreciate how perfect he was. But he would be Daryl's from now on, all his. In his hand was a rag covered in chloroform. It was going to help him make sure Shane stayed asleep.

He opened the flap cautiously and crept inside, transfixed for a moment as he stared at Shane's muscular chest moving up and down with every breath. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound and took step after step closer to his baby. As he crouched down he couldn't resist placing one hand on the soft cheek and he could feel his dick hardening as he did so. Then he got on top of Shane's handsome body and clamped the rag over his mouth.

Shane's eyes shot open immediately and he started struggling, muffled cries for help coming from his lips. Daryl could feel his strength, every tensed muscle making him more aroused. He brought his lips closed to Shane's ear and kissed him.

"You're okay, go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Shhhhh." Shane tried to push him off but Daryl kept his arms pinned down to the floor. His legs kicked out at nothing but he was getting progressively weaker. Soon his body went limp and he stopped moving, his beautiful eyes sliding closed once again.

Daryl rolled off of him and beheld the prize he had won, a gorgeous hunk. He noticed Shane's mouth was open and closed it for him. His mouth was already open too much during the day, but he was even cuter when he couldn't talk. He ran a hand over Shane's chest, yearning for the chance to pull off his shirt. That would come later. For now he needed to be fully dressed. He grabbed Shane's boots and laced them over his socked feet, then pulled him to his feet. Once again he was distracted, holding Shane's body in his arms and kissing his neck gently. Over in the corner was Shane's uniform, now that would be fun to take off later. He put on his pants, shirt and even his belt, lastly fitting his hat over his head. When Shane was fully dressed he lifted the boy over his shoulder and clamped his hand on Shane's ass, feeling the firmness of his cheek.

"We're going to have fun together, sweetie," he told his unconscious boyfriend before carrying him out of the tent. There was no one around to see them so he made it all the way back to his tent before depositing Shane on his sleeping bag. It was really a good thing that Merle was gone because no one would dare come into his territory with him there so no one would find Shane here. He had salvaged a tank of sedative and a mask to filter it into the body weeks ago and kept it a secret. As Shane slept he fixed the mask over his face and turned on the sedative. That would keep him out for the night. Daryl wrapped his arms around Shane's strong chest and cuddled up to him. This was going to work out great.


	7. The Challenge part 3: Putting Out Paulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking to expand his collection, Shane turns his attention to kidnapping Paulie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get this done nearly as fast as I wanted to. Hope you enjoy it!

Shane had kept Johnny and Tony for a few weeks now. The show had halted production temporarily as a search was conducted for both of the men, and yet still no suspicion had fallen on Shane as he kept his boys hidden away. While he still was getting plenty of enjoyment from playing with them whenever he wanted, he would admit that he was getting antsy to add to his collection. The remaining chloroform was sitting unused in his bathroom cabinet, but there were plenty more boys he’d love to have for himself.

He and Paulie had not been around each other much in the Challenge house, but the man had the athletic jock build that was extremely desirable to Shane. At first he had started by just stalking Paulie’s Instagram, content that he would have nothing more than touching himself to the man’s shirtless pics. But now he knew that he had the power, and he could take care of Paulie better than any woman ever could. He only needed to get the two of them in a place where he could knock him out without any witnesses to lead it back to him.

This turned out to be easier than he had thought, as all it took to meet up with Paulie was a request for them to work out together at the gym. Shane spent an hour sneaking glances at Paulie in sweatpants and a tank top, his muscles glistening with sweat. But he was careful not to exert himself too much as he’d need that energy for later. When they were done, he managed to convince Paulie to invite him over for a few drinks where they’d be alone. He kept supplying his prey with drink after drink, goading him into downing more alcohol. It didn’t take long for him to be sufficiently intoxicated.

“You know, I’m glad we can get to know each other better” Shane told his drunk target. Paulie merely smiled.

“You’re a pretty cool guy, Shane,” he mumbled. He stood up as if to get another drink and started to stumble, dropping down to his knees. Shane knew this was his chance, so as Paulie giggled on the floor he grabbed his chloroform and cloth and poured plenty of the chemical.

“You should lie down,” he said to Paulie, who shook his head fervently.

“I’m fine,” Paulie answered stubbornly.

“I wasn’t asking.” Shane forcibly shoved Paulie onto his back and clamped the cloth down, using one hand to pin Paulie’s arm and putting all of his weight across the boy’s chest. Paulie immediately began struggling, trying to swerve his head from side to side and pulling his trapped arm against Shane. His legs flailed about trying to get some leverage as he attempted to push against Shane’s weight. His arm that was free swung at Shane over and over but Shane took the blows with little effort. In his proper form he might’ve been able to get free, but his senses had dulled from the alcohol just like Shane had planned. His cries for help started off loud, choked grunts muffled by the cloth. Then he soon began to get weaker, grunts turning into soft moans. His head movements weren’t as often and his trapped arm barely putting up a fight, his free arm no longer having the strength to swing at Shane. Shane was silent, staring into the terrified eyes of his prize as he fell asleep. Once his eyes closed, his arms flopped limply to the ground and his feet slowly slid down before ceasing to move altogether. Shane kept him there for half a minute longer before standing up.

“Let’s take you home,” he whispered to his new toy, lifting Paulie over his shoulder. He squeezed his ass and thighs on the way out the door. It was late enough that no one saw him take Paulie to his car and bundle him away in the passenger seat.

The drive home was quiet and not very long, but in the driveway Paulie had already begun to stir. Shane quickly grabbed the cloth and covered his face again. Paulie weakly shifted his head but was out again in less than a minute, his forehead resting on the window. Shane grabbed him and took him inside, moving upstairs to the bedroom. As he laid Paulie across the bed, he climbed on top of him and began to run his hands through the boy’s hair. He stuck his tongue into Paulie’s mouth at the same time, sucking on his lips as he continued to comb through his hair. Then he came up for air, moving downward to Paulie’s feet. He slipped off his black socks and started rubbing his left foot on his own crotch, licking each of the toes on his right foot. He dragged his tongue along the sole and then switched feet. 

He proceeded up to his sweatpants, working them off and dropping them next to Paulie’s head. His toy’s bulge was quite impressive and Shane’s mouth was already watering. He started by kissing the boy’s inner thighs and then wrapped his lips around the bulge. He moved his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down, enjoying as it got harder the more he went. Paulie quietly groaned but didn’t stir, allowing Shane to quicken the pace by jerking him off. As soon as he convulsed and ejaculated on his tight briefs, Shane flipped him over. He buried his face in Paulie’s firm ass and took as much of it in his mouth as he could fit. He then slapped both cheeks and proceeded to grind on the beautiful butt. It occurred to him that he was about to climax, but he forced himself to back off and give a final taste.

Turning Paulie back over, he slipped his tank top off and ran his hands across his prize’s soft chest. First he tongued his belly button and enjoyed his abs, then moving up to where a patch of chest hair covered his pecs. Shane tasted everything from his side to his pecs, spending more time suckling on his nipples. He continued to back away every time his erection grew too hard, waiting until he had felt every part of Paulie he wanted to. Then he pulled his pants down, scooting up to Paulie’s face and sticking his own cock right into the sleeping boy’s mouth. He thrust again and again, the back of Paulie’s head making a thud against the headboard every time he did. One hand held Paulie’s face and the other rubbed one nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. This time he let himself finish and unloaded into Paulie’s mouth, rubbing his throat until he swallowed. As he climbed off, Paulie started to shift. Shane poured some chloroform on the boy’s sweatpants and held them over his face. Paulie put up a bit of a fight, scratching at the sweatpants and Shane and shuffling his feet on the bed until he’d kicked off the covers. But Shane pressed down harder and didn’t move, almost suffocating his toy until there was nothing for him to breathe but chloroform. Eventually his limbs relaxed again and Shane climbed off. He tied his wrists and ankles tightly and left him in his soiled underwear, taking him back downstairs. After dumping Paulie in a less than comfortable holding place until he could enjoy him again later, he went into his guest room.

“Couldn’t forget about you, could I?” he said to Johnny as he entered. Johnny was in a pair of black briefs and bound, but still conscious at the moment.

“Fuck you!” Johnny practically screamed at him.

“I think it’s the other way around actually.” He sat on the bed next to his favorite prize and when Bananas tried to move away he wrapped a hand around his throat. For a few seconds he watched his nemesis gasp for air, then just as his eyelids began to flutter released him and laughed as he coughed.

“You better hope I don’t get out of this,” Bananas threatened.

“You still don’t seem to understand,” Shane told him. “You’re mine. No one will find you here, and I can do whatever I want.” To prove his point he reached down to Johnny’s cock and began to jerk him off slowly.

“No, stop! Don’t touch me!” Johnny shouted.

“Shut up,” quipped Shane. He clamped the rag over Johnny’s face but continued to jerk him off, soon getting him hard despite his feeble attempts to escape. His feet kept trying to kick Shane, so Shane sat on his legs and watched his chest muscles tighten and squirm. His cries changed between angry yells to groans of reluctant pleasure, unable to get away from Shane’s handjob no matter how he tried. Shane could feel him getting weaker so he worked harder on his package, finally achieving an orgasm for Johnny. Soon after he stopped moving and Shane pushed him back over, giving him a pat on his ass. This was getting too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a couple of other chapters, don't know when I'll have them done but hopefully soon. If you have any suggestions for fandoms or pairings, feel free to post them in the comments.


	8. Friday Night Lights Part 1: Capturing Coach Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S1, Buddy kidnaps Coach Taylor so he can have him all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just sort of came to me and wanted to expand into more characters. Let me know what you think!

Coach Eric Taylor was the most respected man in town. The Panthers were on their way to another state championship because of him and it was his first season with them. On any other year, Buddy Garrity would be overjoyed and yelling from his rooftop. But as the playoffs were coming to an end, so to was his marriage and his entire family. Most of his nights were spent sleeping in the office of his car dealership, alone. He’d become a pariah, his children avoiding him like he was the devil himself. 

As it happened, one of the only people in town that would still talk to him was Eric Taylor. In a lot of ways, Buddy admired the man who had it all. A beautiful family, command of the best football team in Texas. There were times when Buddy would be sitting in the bleachers during Panthers practice, and his eyes would drift from the players to where Eric was standing. Sweat dripping from his brow even in winter, his firm jawline locked in determination. Buddy would shake the thoughts from his head because they were sinful and focus on the game. But he’d committed adultery, ruined his reputation, so he was already living in sin. This was what he told himself as he sat in his car with a bottle of chloroform in hand, his loneliness compelling him to act on impulse.

Part of him thought that he should wait until the season was over before going through with this, but with the rumors swirling that Coach was going to leave Dillon after the championship there was little time to think it through. It was a quiet morning, nobody in back of the school where he was parked. After hesitating for several minutes, Buddy got out and entered the building with the bottle hidden in his coat pocket. The locker room was empty of people but he could hear the sound of a TV playing nearby. As he approached the door to the office, there he was. Coach Taylor sat in his chair alone, watching game footage with his sneakers up on the desk. His jacket and hat were still on but he wore his cargo shorts. Buddy had been around enough to know there would be no practices for a while, no reason for anyone to come in and bother him. Eric glanced in his direction as he entered.

“Morning, Coach,” he said cheerily.

“What’s going on, Buddy?” Eric inquired.

“Just wanted to see how you’re holding up for the big game,” Buddy lied smoothly.

“Fine. Just watching the footage.” Buddy slowly walked around the chair, Eric distracted enough that he didn’t really seem to notice. Soon enough he was directly behind him.

“You’ve done a great job with this team, Coach. You’re a fine man.” He took out the chloroform and a small rag, pouring plenty of the solution onto the rag. 

In one swift motion, he wrapped one arm around Coach’s chest and held the rag over his nose and mouth with the other. He could feel Coach tense up, struggling to get some leverage from his chair. He kicked about but with his legs on the desk he was able to do little but knock everything onto the floor. His arms attempted to swing back and hit at Buddy but the chair was obstructing him, so he resorted to clawing at Buddy’s hands holding him down. He cried out angrily, still loud even with his mouth covered, and tried to twist his head away. Buddy reacted by pressing his head harder into the chair. Coach was able to get his feet on the edge of the desk and kick backward, causing Buddy to temporarily let go. He quickly tried to stand up, but Buddy grabbed him again and pulled him back into the chair. His shoes scuffed the floor but Buddy held him tightly and he wasn’t able to break his hold. Finally his struggling began to weaken, his arms pulling less at Buddy and his feet slowing their kicks. His breath became more even and his panicked yells turning soft. Buddy was careful not to loosen his grip until Coach’s limbs relaxed and his head lolled to the side. After checking to make sure his eyes were closed and he was completely still, Buddy released him and went to the front of the chair to check out his prize.

Eric’s mouth was slightly open and Buddy couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him on his perfect lips. It felt so wrong but so good and it took several minutes before he was able to force himself to pull away. He needed to get Eric out of here before anyone showed up. He wrapped his arms around Eric’s chest and yanked him to his feet before lifting him over his shoulder. Outside there was still no one around and Buddy swiftly carried Eric to his car. He couldn’t risk anyone spotting the Coach in his car, so he opened up the trunk and tried to stow him inside as comfortably as possible. Then he got behind the wheel and drove away.

The car dealership was the only place he could get some privacy, and he’d thought ahead to keep the place closed that day so he wouldn’t have to worry about employees or customers disturbing him. He hurried Coach out of his car and inside where he could close the blinds and bring him into his office. There he slowly lowered Coach to the ground and got on top of him so he could start playing. First he removed the younger man’s jacket and tossed it aside. He pondered doing the same thing with his hat but set it beside them instead. He took one of Eric’s arms and felt his muscled biceps, delicately kissing up his forearm all the way to his shoulder. Then his fingers began to comb through Eric’s thick hair while he repeatedly licked his cheek and jawline. He stopped only briefly to plant more kisses on Eric’s lips. As he got hard inside his trousers, he began to grind his cock against his toy’s crotch. Disappointed though he was that Eric wasn’t getting an erection in return, he kept going until his cheek was covered in saliva and he almost felt ready to ejaculate before climbing off.

Next he untied Coach’s shoes and tossed them away. He sniffed the man’s socks, massaging the sole of his foot and kissing the cotton. Then he pulled off the sock on his left foot and started to dab at the skin with his tongue, licking in between the toes. He moved up, tasting Eric’s leg hair and kissing his inner thigh before reaching the bulge in his cargo shorts. His hand stayed down at the bare foot, playing with the toes and rubbing his sole while his tongue darted out onto Coach’s nice bulge. Eric started to stir as his crotch was pleasured, shifting ever so slightly. Rather than use the rag again, Buddy put some chloroform on the inside of Eric’s cap and pressed it over his face. He held it there while using his other hand to feel up all of Eric’s package, grabbing all of his bulge and working his thumb over everything. Coach was barely conscious and only pawed at Buddy’s hands, his feet shuffling back and forth slowly for little more than a minute before he relaxed once more.

Buddy pulled Coach forward long enough to scoot behind him and then slipped his polo shirt over his head. He caressed Eric’s chest in his arms, running his hands up and down his prize’s smooth muscles. He dragged his finger along Eric’s nipples to get them sufficiently hard and cupped both of his pecs. Setting him down again, he tasted the patch of chest hair in between Eric’s pecs and licked all of his abdomen several times. He put his lips around both nipples and took turns sucking on each until he was satisfied. Then he unzipped Coach’s cargo shorts and worked them off. The younger man was wearing a pair of blue stripped boxers, which Buddy immediately began feeling every inch of. He took Eric’s flaccid bulge in his hand and started to pump his hand up and down. It took a long time but eventually Eric began to tentpole and Buddy put his mouth over the erection. He sucked on the fabric of his boxers, alternating between blowing him and jerking him off. Eric began to stiffen but did not wake, even when Buddy was finally able to make him cum. Once he’d gone quiet again, Buddy rolled him over and took both of his firm ass cheeks in his hands. He squeezed and shaped his ass to his heart’s delight, occasionally kissing it and taking a mouthful. After a few minutes, he grew bored of not being able to taste the skin and he yanked Eric’s boxers down to his knees. The bare flesh of his ass tasted so good that Buddy couldn’t help but nibble a little. Then he pulled down his own pants and his erection stuck out.

“Have to do it, Coach,” he whispered to his toy before inserting himself fully. He cried out with ecstasy and repeated it again. At first he started out gentle, penetrating Coach slowly and then pulling out. But the more aroused he got the faster he went and then he was thrusting as quick as he could manage. He fixated only on Coach’s beautiful sleeping face and the warm touch of his skin as he rode him, every inward motion drawing a groan from his mouth. But he couldn’t keep himself from climaxing forever and finally he released into Coach’s ass. As he pulled out, Eric began to come to and move about. Buddy laid on his side and held Eric against him, grabbing the rag and replenishing the chemical.

“What’s going on?” Eric mumbled as he started to regain his senses.

“You and I have a lot more fun to get to,” Buddy answered before muffling him with the rag again. One of Eric’s arms was pinned against the floor and Buddy wrapped his own arm around the other. Eric twisted about, his shouts for help more panicked than they were before. He seemed to realize that he was fully undressed and did all he could to scream but it was still no use. His feet flailed about as much as they were able and he tried to pull free of Buddy who only held him closer. He slurped on Eric’s neck as he weakened, and when his arm was too tired to put up a fight he grabbed Eric’s flaccid sticky cock and felt it up. Eric attempted to jerk free a few more times, then faded into unconsciousness. Buddy pulled his stained boxers up and wiped his own hand on them as well, before getting to his feet. He scooped Coach into his arms and carried him with one hand under his back and the other under his knees back outside. Loading his handsome friend into the trunk again, he returned to grab all of Coach’s clothes and tossed those in the trunk as well. Of course he couldn’t leave him in the office, so he’d have to find somewhere else more private to hold him. But for now he was just happy to have the pride of Dillon belong only to him. Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the final part for the Challenge. If you have any ideas for any new fandoms to write for, let me know. Might post a list of possible ideas and see if there are any people want first.


	9. UPDATE: More posts coming soon!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates the last few months but I'm working on some new material and it should be coming soon! These are the potential stories I'm working on:

Survivor Season 38  
Riverdale  
YouTube RPF  
Teen Wolf  
MCU  
Friday Night Lights Chapter 2  
13 Reasons Why Chapter 2

If any of these appeal to you in particular or you have other suggestions I haven't thought of yet please let me know in the comments!

Also one more update, I probably will be changing the way I title the chapters to just the fandom and character name since it's getting harder to do the alliteration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you want more let me know. Suggestions can be left in the comments and I'll take every one into consideration.


End file.
